Loki's Princess
by Ambisk1234
Summary: A Princess of a powerful family comes to Asgard by request of her parents, seeking a betrothal to one of the Princes. Loki fears he has no chance against his brother but when Arianne shows interest in him, he will stop at nothing to make her his.
1. Chapter 1

Loki had never been more bored. He'd been sitting there for 2 hours listening to his Father talk with commoners and peasants. He had just begun to drift off into the world of his own mind when one word caught his attention. _Princess_. No princesses that he knew of had ever set foot in Asgard, only noble ladies hoping to earn the love of his golden-haired brother, Thor. It had always been that way, there had never been even a second glance at Loki, with his tall, lean frame, pale skin, black hair and a preference for magic, his warrior of a brother had always been the more preferable choice. There was also the matter of Thor being heir to the Throne of Asgard, a thought that had burdened Loki all his life. Thor would sit the Throne and rely on Loki to tell him how to rule his kingdom but no one would ever know that. "I would like to welcome our honoured guest," Odin boomed, breaking through Loki's reverie, "the Princess Arianne of Valhalla!" Valhalla? Loki knew there would be only one reason such a powerful family would ever visit Asgard. A betrothal. As soon as Loki set eyes on Arianne he knew that he had no chance. She was tall and slim, with hair as black as midnight that fell to her waist in lazy ringlets and seemed to ripple and shimmer as she walked. Her eyes were as green as the brightest emeralds and were framed in thick dark lashes. Her lips were plump and soft and as red as a rose petal. Her skin, the colour of freshly fallen snow, smooth and perfect. Arianne's dress was stunning to say the least; it was a deep sapphire blue made of light material that moulded her body perfectly, cinched at the waist with a golden belt. Princess Arianne sauntered to the high table slowly and with each sway of her hips, Loki grew more and more in need of a cold bath. "My dear Arianne," Loki's mother Frigga gushed, "It's been too long!" Arianne enveloped Frigga in a warm hug, "Yes, it has been far too long hasn't it? I have missed you." Frigga smiled warmly, "Well we all know why you're here, there's only one reason why your parents would send you to us after so long. I believe an alliance is in order. One of the marriage kind?" That was when Arianne turned her eyes to Loki, green meeting green, Arianne felt a warm shiver go up her spine, turning back to Frigga and Odin she said, "Yes, mother and father believe it is past time I was wed." Loki watched Thor strut up to Arianne shamelessly, take her hand and kiss it. Jealousy crawled through his body like a cold embrace. "Yes my lady, I agree, a woman as beautiful as yourself should not be without a husband." Loki took comfort in seeing the Princess' uninterested expression. "This is my eldest son, Prince Thor," Odin beamed, "and this is my younger son, Prince Loki." Loki hesitantly got up out of his chair and stood in front of the Princess. "A pleasure, my lady, I have read about you in many books but none do you justice. Pray, tell how are you liking Asgard so far?" Loki kissed her hand, taking his sweet time and enjoying watching the Princess blush slightly. "Thank you my Prince, Asgard is quite beautiful this time of year, you are lucky to have grown up in such a place," Arianne said, her voice shaking slightly, "I am unsure where my room is, would you be so kind as to escort me to it?" She asked. Odin, jumping at the chance to get the Princess alone with his favourite son, cut in and said, "Thor would be happy to – " But Frigga was having none of it, she had already seen the connection between her youngest son and Arianne, "Well what are you waiting for Loki? The Princess needs to be escorted to her chambers." Loki caught his mother throwing a coy smile at him whilst father and Thor fumed over their missed opportunity as Arianne linked her arm through his and he lead her out of the ballroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki and Arianne walked arm in arm through the winding corridors of the Asgardian palace. "Tell me about yourself Prince Loki," Arianne requested. Loki didn't know where to start, his life as a Prince was quite uneventful. "There's not much to tell I'm afraid Princess. I enjoy reading and practising magic but my main occupation is picking up my oafish older brother's messes." Arianne laughed at that, "Prince Thor does seem quite boisterous to say the least, are you two close?" She looked up at him with inquisitive eyes. "We were as children but not so much anymore, as we got older our differences became more and more prominent. Now I can barely stand to be in the same room as him for more than 15 minutes," Loki explained, "Forgive me my lady but were you sent here to be betrothed to the heir to Asgard?" He had to know, this woman had already peaked his interest and he had not been in her company for more than an hour. "No, my mother and father have agreed that Asgard is the most ideal kingdom in terms of an alliance, to confirm the alliance I only need marry you or your brother, it does not matter." They had reached Arianne's chambers and Loki was just about to bid her farewell when she lightly touched his arm and quietly said, "At this point in time I would rather marry you than your brother." A soft pink filled her cheeks as she smiled at him softly and ghosted into her room. Loki couldn't be happier; he had grown almost possessive of the foreign Princess during her short time in Asgard. Every pore in his body screamed to storm into her room and take her against the wall, in the bath, on her desk, anywhere he could and make her his. Thor could take the Throne, their father's love and the love of every woman in the nine realms but this one would be Loki's and there wasn't anything Thor could do about it.


End file.
